One Week
by crowned.Hysteria
Summary: They maybe an odd couple, but at least Soul and Maka know how to say they're sorry...Kind of.


I don't own Soul Eater

I'm getting ready for a move and i needed something to keep my self from going totally nuts and I've had this idea for a long while. Based off the Song One Week by Barenaked Ladies (Look another thing I don't own)

M for language and mention of sex.

* * *

They were odd. Soul knew this, Maka must have, as well. Yet some how beyond being partner's as a couple they worked. He was the sarcastic jerk and she was the studious prude. However for as well as they worked both were of course still prone to pissing one another off.

For instance Soul's teasing getting out of hand in front of their friends.

"Are you mad?" Soul asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Its not like I meant any of that..."

Maka turned and looked at him. Her eyes blazing and she tilted her head at him in a very 'are you really asking that' way. "Of course Soul. I'm angry." She hissed. Soul bit his lip and looked away and of course his Meister knew why. "Are you going to laugh!? Really Soul?"

He couldn't help it, Maka when she was angry was like a kitten hissing, he swore her pig tails rose up and became rigid when she reached a certain point in her anger. "I can't help it. You're cute." Soul began laughing. They even bristled when her veins started to pop up in her forehead.

Maka's face began to redden more and more with each chuckle and she snapped. "You're crazy Soul Eater!" Looking up he saw her storming at him, book in hand.

"Shit! Maka no!" He turned to run to the opposite side of the coffee table. Jumping to the opposing side when Maka would try and move. It was cliched and dumb, but Soul did not want to be chopped by her.

However, he would not apologize first, she knew his humor and she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to date him in the first place.

Only Soul should have remembered his Meister was as rough of a fighter as he was. She threw the book behind her self letting it land with a loud distracting 'thud' beside Blair who jumped in her cat form. Then Maka jumped the coffee table, his small and very agile Meister cleared their ratty old coffee table in one single leap. Soul turned, but found her arms circling his waist and her weight bringing him down onto his knees. "Fuck! Maka! That hurt. What the hell! You know damn well the small breast thing is a pointless joke."

"And you know that I hate hearing it Soul! Also I'm sick of you ignoring that it makes me upset."

Soul didn't look her in the eyes only stared off to the side. Maka punched the ground beside his head before standing and stomping off. He flinched hearing the door to her bed room slam shut with a sigh Soul rolled back up and sat cross legged on the floor, eying the rug burn that was beginning to sting on either of his knees.

Day number zero, end. Day one; the day of being ignored, begin.

Soul couldn't have called it any better, all of the attempts at conversation flew over his Girl friend's head and the fact they were fighting must have been horribly obvious to their friends. Occupying the larger of tables at the local Chinese restaurant. Maka was in the middle of asking Tsubaki about a question from class while Liz's eyes flicked between Soul and Maka, noticing that the couple had put both their book bag in between one another, keeping them separated.

Soul glanced over to Maka who was smiling with Tsubaki and chatting away, looking back he noticed Liz's arched eyebrow almost as if she was challenging him to try and talk to his Technician and Soul knew if he didn't he'd end up having to explain the situation to Liz, who was far more attentive then Black Star. He bit down on his fork and reached out his hand, gliding it up along Maka's leg. She paused mid sentence and slowly turned her head to him, glaring at him with that same adorable annoyed expression. Soul cocked a grin and flinched when she pinched the back of his hand. The weapon yelped and yanked his hand back and went back to eating.

Day one ended with not conversation and Day's two through four passed quickly for the both of them once school started up again. Homework gave them something to idly chat over and the dinner\dishes rotation piratically forced them to put up with one another again.

Day Five found the both of them sitting on the couch with a pizza box on the coffee table and a lame cheesy horror movie playing on the TV. (Soul's suggestion seeing as they managed to both pass their tests with flying colors they needed something to scream at to let out the stress) However Soul had another motive. Day five was the day of Forgiveness. Both of them knew for a fact they owed each other an apology, but the two of them were far to stubborn to be the one to bend. And typically a strategically placed horror movie and Maka needing someone told hold on to during the most suspenseful part could usually get her to at least let down the angry girl guard.

Soul had seen the movie that was playing and shifted, preparing for the music to start getting louder and for the room to get darker. He leaned forward and set his plate down and offered to take Maka's own. Both plates were in position and soon Soul was again ready and waiting for Maka to jump into his chest, hiding her face. Only, the movie suddenly stopped and Maka was smirking at him the remote in her hand. "You are so predictable."

"Huh?"

"Soul we're watching a dumb horror movie that you went out with Black Star and Kid to see when it was still in theaters, you know how this goes. You put the pizza down and now you're waiting to be the big brave hero." He looked at her, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Every time with out fail Soul you pull this."

"I-I, fuck, yeah I do." Soul sighed. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to explain to her that he was sorry, hell if she'd finally caught on to his master make up plan then he owed it to her to apologize. "Listen Maka I-"

"Shhhh." He nearly jumped when she pushed him back against the cushions and curled up, resting her head under his chest and hitting play. "Don't talk during the movie." He grinned, knowing fully well that he was forgiven and relaxed. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and he still felt her flinch when the big jump moment happened.

"Nerd."

"Shut up Soul!" Maka flicked his ribs and nuzzled her face against his warmth. "You know its going to be another two days until we both crack and say we're sorry."

"Yeah," Soul craned his neck to kiss the top of her head, "But least the make up sex will be fun."

"You wish!" Maka jumped back and threw the pillow at his face, Soul roared with laughter at her prudish response.

"You know I'm joking!" Soul chuckled from the other end of the couch. "Maybe." He missed the book she had hidden on the end table and Soul found him self sporting a wonderful migraine through the rest of the movie. Maka's face was still red at the end and he turned on the lights. "What time is it?"

"Midnight." Maka offered clearing the coffee table of their plates and tossing the empty box.

"Ah." Soul gathered up the last of the trash. Maka was washing off the dishes and Soul sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Kay." She didn't even turn and he watched her for a moment while she continued to clean. When she saw he was still standing in the door way to his room Maka sighed. "Hey Soul..."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry." Maka's voice was soft and she played with a few of the suds in the sink.

"Yeah me to." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her temple.

"Ugh, look at us, we don't even take a full week to apologize any more." They both laughed and Soul pulled away looking down at his Girlfriend, turning her to face him.

"I will take six days for an apology over seven, any day." He gave.

"Yeah same." Maka rose up to the tip of her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Though, you are cute when you're mad." He pointedly said pulling away.

"Do you want me to be mad at you, because that means no make up sex." Soul swallowed loudly quickly shaking his head. Maka grinned giving him a sly look. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
